High School Love Story
by KimssiJeonnim
Summary: Sebuah cerita cinta masa SMA dengan rasa yanh tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Cerita yang biasa di lewati oleh para remaja pada umumnya, dengan sedikit fiksi yang manis. GuanHo. Slight Panwink. Guanlin x Seonho. Guanlin x Jihoon. Guanho Team
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**High School Love Story**

 **Boy X Boy**

 **Lai Guanlin**

 **Yoo Seonho**

 **Park Jihoon**

 _Note:_

 _Lai Guanlin (17y.o; 2nd grade)_

 _Yoo Seonho (16y.o; 1st grade)_

 _Park Jihoon (18y.o; 3rd grade)_

 _Cr. Kimssijeonnim_

 _Inspired by Crazy Little Things Called Love_

 **Happy Reading**

Angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan helaian surai hitam seorang namja yang tengah duduk di tepi jendela kelas nya sambil asik membaca buku, sebelah _earphone_ putih nya ia gunakan untuk menyumbat telinga kanan nya.

"Seonho-ya."

Namja yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya. Seonho menutup bukunya melihat sang sahabat berjalan mendekati nya.

"Kenapa? Mau laporan tentang Jihoon sunbae dan Guanlin Sunbae lagi? Biarkan saja."

Samuel mengendus kesal melihat tingkah laku Seonho yang sok tidak peduli.

"Ya! Aku mengenalmu itu dari kelas 1 smp. Kau tidak pernah sependiam ini sebelum kau melihat Guanlin Sunbae dan Jihoon Sunbae bersama sebulan yang lalu. _Come on just getting over him_."

Seonho mengendus malas, ayolah ia hanya ingin mengubur perasaan nya sedikit demi sedikit tapi justru Samuel lah yang membuatnya kembali teringat lagi pada sosok Sunbae kesayangan nya itu.

Seonho melemparkan pandangan nya keluar jendela saat dua sosok yang tengah ia hindari tengah menghampiri nya.

"Seonho-ya tidak makan siang?"

Itu suara Jihoon, ia bertanya dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya. 'kalau Jihoon Sunbae semanis itu, aku bisa apa?' keluh Seonho dalam hati.

"Seonho-ya?"

Kini giliran Guanlin membuka suaranya, membuat Samuel mencibir pelan karena sikap sok peduli Guanlin padahal ia cuma cari muka didepan Jihoon -Begitu menurut Samuel.

"Ah- aku bawa bekal, aku akan makan nanti. Sunbae makan duluan saja."

"ah- padahal aku benar benar ingin melihat mu makan, yasudah kalau begitu jangan lupa makan bekal mu ya. Bye."

Setelah nya Guanlin dan Jihoon meninggalkan kelas Seonho Dan Samuel.

"makan bekal mu. Aku pergi dulu, jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka."

"iya bawel, pergi sana."

.

Samuel melangkahkan kakinya hati hati sambil sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"Daehwi hyung."

"Oh? Kau sudah datang? Kemari, kau ingin minta bantuan apa?"

Samuel duduk di sebelah Daehwi yang tengah asik dengan sketsa nya.

"jadi begini hyung, hm, aku agak ragu tapi apa kau bisa menasehati seseorang yang sedang patah hati?"

"eh? Siapa yang patah hati?"

"Yoo Seonho, siapa lagi? Tapi dia bertindak sok tidak peduli membuat aku makin gemas melihat ia yang makin hari makin menutup diri."

"ung- akan aku coba. Kau tinggal tentukan waktunya dan kabari aku."

"Wah Gomawo Hyung. Aku akan mengabari mu secepat nya." Seru Samuel sambil berlari meinggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

"Ne!"

.

Seonho sudah menghabiskan sandwich jumbo nya dengan ekstra daging sapi, mood nya mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia mulai melupakan masalah Guanlin dan Jihoon.

"Yoo Seonho! Aku punya tiket makan ayam gratis! Dengan tambahan satu menu minuman bebas dan burget ayam!"

Seonho menoleh dengan mata berbinar memandang kearah Samuel.

"tapi ada syarat nya."

"ah sudah kuduga."

.

"aku pulang saja deh, aku bisa bikin ramyeon dirumah." Rengek Seonho pada Samuel yang masih setia menyeret tas yang sedang Seonho gunakan membuat Seonho mau tak mau ikut terseret mengikuti langkah Samuel.

"tidak! Enak saja! Ini demi masa depan mu, hidup mu dan anak ayam di dalam jiwa mu itu."

"anak ayam pantat mu. Jiwa anak ayam ku baik baik saja. Ayolah." Samuel menggeleng final dan mendudukan sahabat nya di kursi tepat dihadapan Daehwi.

"annyeonghaseyo." Seonho membungkukan sedikit kepalanya memberi salam pada Daehwi.

"Annyeong! Sam bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua."

"Baiklah, hyung." Dengan patuh Samuel meninggalkan meja itu dan memilih meja lain untuk ia singgahi beberapa menit kedepan.

'sial, darimana si bule itu kenal dokter cinta gadungan ini?'

"kau mau cerita sekarang, Seonho?"

"ah-darimana aku harus cerita?"

"dari awal tentu saja."

.

 _Seonho berjalan mengelilingi sekolah mencari kelas yang akaan ia tempati selama setahun kedepan, namun tidak ada tanda tanda ia mendekati kelasnya itu. Bertanya pun ia segan._

' _kalau bukan gara gara si bule yang meninggalkan aku, pasti aku sudah duduk dengan tenang di kelas' gerutu Seonho dalam hati._

" _Yoo Seonho? Kau yang kemarin menang lomba makan burger di lommba yang diadakan Osis kan?"_

 _Seonho melempar pandangan nya kearah sumber suara dan menemukan namja mungil dengan wajah manis tengah tersenyum kearah nya._

" _ah ne-" Seonho melirik angka garis tiga di kerah baju milik namja itu. "-Sunbae."_

" _wah aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menghabiskan burger sebesar itu. Kau terlihat kebingungan? Kenapa kau ada di gedung kelas 2? Ah kau pasti sedang mencari kelas, kajja! Aku bantu."_

" _oh? Terimakasih-"_

" _Jihoon, Park Jihoon."_

" _ah- ne, terimakasih Jihoon Sunbae."_

" _bukan masalah. Kajja."_

 _._

" _kau mau masuk ekskul apa?"_

 _Seonho masih mengelus ngelus dagu nya. "aku akan terlihat keren kalau aku main basket."Seonho melanjutkan langkah nya menuju lapangan basket untuk mendaftar ekskul basket._

 _Samuel membuntuti Seonho yabg sedang menunggu giliran untuk mengisi formulir, setelah selesai mengisi formulir Seonho diberi tau untuk datang ke tes, siapa tau ia bisa jadi tim inti._

" _kau sombong sekali, baru daftar langsung mau ikut tes ikut tim inti. Mentang mentang dulu kapten tim basket."_

" _masalah mu dimana, Sammy si kura kura?"_

 _Samuel mendecih mendengar kata kata Seonho. Seonho hanya mengangkat bahu acuh lalu melanjutkan makan sosis bakar yang ia beli di kantin tadi._

 _._

" _masuk! Selanjutnya!"_

 _Seonho tersenyum sombong kearah Samuel. Sepertinya Samuel benar benar harus menguras dompet nya karena kalah dengan Seonho, ia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau pelatih killer itu akan meluluskan Seonho di sleksi masuk tim inti ini. Dan semua nya sangat menyebalkan, apa apaan meneraktir Seonho 1 sandwich dan sebotol minuman yang dibeli di café mahal depan sekolah. Sial benar benar sial._

 _Seonho menengelap wajah nya dengan handuk berwarna kuning dengan motif telur di beberapa sisi. "kau hebat juga. Selamat bargabung di tim inti." Seonho dan Samuel mengerejapkan matanya melihat sebotol ice lemon di depan Seonho._

 _Seonho mendongakan kepalanya, matanya tak dapat berkedip melihat sosok yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan bibir tebal dan gummy smile yang membuat orang dihadapan nya makin tampan._

" _ah- ini, karena kau satu satu nya murid baru yang di terima di tim inti di awal tahun jadi pelatih menyuruhku memberi ini."_

" _ah-ne kamsahamnida-"_

" _Guanlin, Lai Guanlin. Aku dari kelas 2-3."_

" _ah- ne kamsahamnida Guanlin sunbae."_

 _Sosok itu duduk tepat di sebelah Seonho setelah Seonho menerima minuman yaang sedaritadi ia sodorkan, membuat Samuel memutar kepalanya demi melihat seseorang yang ia yakini adalah kakak kelas nya._

" _Um- Sunbae sepertinya bukan orang Korea. Apa aku benar?"_

" _ya. Aku asli Taiwan, tahun lalu aku baru pindah kesini."_

" _ah- senang berkenalan dengan mu, Guanlin Sunbae-nim" heboh Seonho dengan senyum cerah sedaangkan Guanlin hanya membalas nya dengan senyum._

 _._

 _Hari demi hari Seonho lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Guanlin. Ia mulai mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit sifat Guanlin. Guanlin itu adalah seorang pendengar yang baik, murah senyum, hanya saja dia terlalu pendiam dan bukan tipe orang yang suka mengungkapkan perasaan nya. Dan Seonho juga mulai menyadari kalau diam diam ia memberikan hati nya pada sosok Sunbae berbibir seksi itu._

" _Seonho-ya. Kau dicari Jihoon Sunbae tadi. Ia bilang ia mau curhat dengan mu. Ah kenapa sih para Sunbae merebut ayam peliharaan ku?"_

" _ayolah Sammy di kura kura, aku akan menemuimu di kantin 5 menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir."_

" _Yeah yeah Just go away."_

 _Seonho terkekeh lalu melangkah riang ke ruang musik, tempat biasa Jihoon bercerita dengan nya._

" _Jihoonie Sunbae!"_

" _Seonho-ya! Aku kan sudah meminta mu memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung."_

 _Seonho terkekeh geli lalu duduk di sebelah Jihoon, tangan terampilnya mulai menari di atas tuts piano menimbulkan dentingan berirama yang sangat menenangkan._

" _kau ingin cerita tenang dia lagi?"_

" _um! Dan ya beberapa tentang ujian percobaan masuk universitas."_

" _baiklah aku akan dengarkan."_

 _._

 _Seperti biasa, Samuel dan Seonho tengah bercanda sambil berjalan santai kearah lapangan basket. Segala macam lelucon mereka lemparkan. Hari ini mereka benar benar tertawa terbahak bahak tanpa meperhatikan sekeliling mereka yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh._

 _Namun, harus nya mereka ingat tentang kata kata para orang tua tentang jangan lah kalian tertawa berlebihan karna bisa saja setelah nya kalian akan mendapat masalah._

 _Dan benar saja, mata Seonho menangkap seseirang yang ia cap sebagai Sunbae termanis sejagad raya itu tengah mengecup pipi Sunbae kesayangan nya dan diantara mereka tidak ada rasa risih malah tertawa seng bersama sama._

" _Seonho-ya, gwenchana?"_

" _Gwenchana."_

 _Tak ada lelucon ataupun tawa yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, hanya langkah ragu Seonho dan tatapan miris Samuel yang mengarah pada sang sahabat._

" _ah- Seonho-ya! Sammy!"_

" _annyeonghaseyo. Jihoon Sunbae, Guanlin Sunbae."_

 _Seonho dan Samuel sedikit membungkuk memberi salam pada kedua Sunbae mereka._

" _Ah ternyata kalian benar benar saling kenal. Ah Guanlin jaga Seonho ne? Dia adik kecil ku yang sangat manis."_

 _Jihoon mengacak surai Seonho sedangkan empunya hanya menunduk dalam._

" _aku akan makan lalu pergi les. Jangan lupa makan Seonho."_

" _um"_

 _Seonho tersenyum cerah lalu mmelambaikan tangan kearah Jihoon._

" _makan yang banyak hyung, kau belajar sangat keras, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Guanlin mengelus rambut Jihoon dengan sayang._

" _aku pasti akan makan. Bye! Bye Seonho! Bye Sammy!"_

 _Setelah itu hening sesaat dan Guanlin membuka percakapan._

" _sudah makan?"_

" _Sunbae bertanya dengan siapa?" tanya Samuel bingung._

" _kalian."_

" _Belum." Jawab Samuel sambil sesekali menoleh melihat sahabat nya yang tengah mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain._

" _makanlah, Jihoon hyung tadi membawakan kimbap."_

 _Samuel mengangkat alisnya lalu menyeret Seonho agar makan bersama nya._

 _Guanlin tersenyum. Sedari tadi memang ia beberapa kali tersenyum kearah Seonho walaupun kata kata nya irit tapi itulah Guanlin, awalnya Seonho mengerti._

 _Tapi sekarang tidak. Ia merasa Guanlin dingin dengan nya, dan ia mulai berpikir._

' _Apa hubungan mereka?'_

 _._

"mmm- aku juga tidak begitu tau tentang hubungan mereka. Aku sekelas dengan Guanlin sejak kelas 1 dan dia dekat dengan Jihoon dari awal masuk. Mungkin mereka teman dari kecil. Ah- Seonho-ya, kau hanya perlu optimis. Mungkin mereka hanya teman, yakan?" Daehwi tersenyum membuat Seonho mau takmau juga tersenyum.

"hm mungkin."

" _-tidak"_

 **TBC**

 **1** **st** **september 2017**

 _ **Maaf balik balik malah bawa ff lain :')**_

 _ **Buat ff Meanie yang Homo(phobic) itu special chapter nya lagi di bikin karena aku mau nya update special chapter itu lebih panjang dari biasanya.. so buat yang nunggu, harap sabar ya karena aku ga ada minat buat ngasih konflik jjadi agak susah gitu.. pokoknya please wait for special chapter of Homo(phobic)..**_

 _ **Akhir kata aku ucapkan terimakasih biat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu nya untuk baca ff ini..maaf bila banyak kealayan dan ketypoan terjadi diantara kita**_

 _ **Please wait for next chapter**_

 _ **I hope you're guys wont pass the next chapter**_

 _ **Thanks and See you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: unpredictable

Matahari mulai menghilang tergantikan oleh bulan yang sudah bertengger nyaman di atas sana. Seonho masih asik mendengarkan musik sembari mengayunkan kakinya, ia tengah menunggu bus yang akan mengantar nya ke rumah nya.

 _Tess_

Seonho mendongakan kepalanya merasa kan tetesan air yang menyentuh punggung tangan nya, detik kemudian jutaan butir air jatuh. Seonho mengeratkan mantelnya.

"ah- hujan. Aku jadi mengantuk."

Mata Seonho berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Matanya menangkap seseorang dari depan gerbang sekolah tengah menerobos hujan. Sebenarnya seram juga kalau ternyata orang yang tengah berlari kearah nya adalah penjahat. Tapi Seonho mencoba untuk tetap diam di halte itu. Mata Seonho membulat melihat sosok yang datang kearah nya.

"Jihoon sunbae?"

"Seonho-ya izinkan aku menginap dirumah mu malam ini."

"ye?"

.

Seonho membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat keruang tamu, disana ada Jihoon yang tengah bergulung dengan selimut dengan bajunya yang baru saja ia ganti. Seonho meletakan teh di atas meja daan mengambil duduk di hadapan Jihoon.

"Gomawo."

Seonho mengangguk kaku lalu menyeruput teh nya.

"Appa dan Eomma mu kemana Seonho ya?"

"Appa sedang keluar kota dan Eomma sedang menginap di rumah bibi bersama adik ku. Sudah jadi ritual mingguan untuk adik dan eomma ku." Jihoon menatap Seonho bingung.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"aku lebih suka sendiri di rumah." Setelah perkataan Seonho, Jihoon merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu Seonho. Menyadari itu Seonho langsung membenarkan kata katanya.

"terlalu malas kalau berkumpul bersama anak kecil dan saudara. Aku lebih suka ditemani oleh teman." Sambung Seonho sambil tersenyum kikuk, "Samuel juga sering menginap saat eomma dan adik ku pergi." Sambungnya.

"umm.. aku juga suka merasa begitu. Tapi apa tidak apa kalau aku menginap disini? Biasanya aku menginap di rumah Guanlin, tapi dia belum membalas pesan ku. Mungkin ia ketiduran. Entahlah."

Mendengar itu Seonho menjadi kebakaran jenggot sendiri, tapi karena ia tau diri kalau ia bukan siapa siapa Guanlin jadi ia hanya menahan rasa cemburu nya itu dan memilih tersenyum sambil mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya. Namun hatinya berbisik,

 _Keparat._

"ah- Jihoon Sunbae, kalau boleh tau ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah sampai tidak bisa pulang kerumah?" pertanyaan Seonho membuat Jihoon mendongak sambil mengigiti bibirnya gugup.

"rumah ku sedang kosong dan kau ingat tentang orang yang suka menguntitku selama setahun belakangan ini. Yang aku ceritakan, ingat kan?"

"ah-ne, bukan nya ia sudah berhenti menguntit Sunbae." Jihoon menggeleng takut. "awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu, namun tadi aku merasa di ikuti dan benar, ternyata orang itu menguntitku lagi. Bahkan ia sudah berani memeluk ku. Bagaimana ini Seonho aku takut."

Seonho jadi merasa kasihan mendengar cerita Jihoon. Seonho pun berpindah duduk ke sebelah Jihoon dan berusaha menenangkan Jihoon yang mulai ketakutan lagi.

30 menit berlalu dan Seonho masih memandang seseorang yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya, Jihoon sudah tertidur diatas kasurnya.

"haish orang gila itu membuat aku takut saja."

Detik berikutnya ponsel Jihoon bergetar menunjukan nama Guanlin dilayanya. Seonho menggapai ponsel Jihoon dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Hyung. Kau dimana? Astaga maafkan aku, aku ketiduran. Aku jemput sekarang ne? Kau dimana?"_

" "

" _hyung?"_

"a-ah Guanlin Sunbae-nim."

" _Seonho?"_

"Jihoon Sunbae ada di rumah ku. Dia sedang tidur."

" _kirimkan alamat mu, aku akan menjemput nya."_

"hm ne-"

 _Tut_

Seonho menghela nafas pelan, ia kembali mengintip keluar jendela. Orang itu melangkah memjauh dari depan pintu rumah nya. Ia membuka tudung jaketnya membuat siluet nya lebih jelas.

 _Aku rasa aku pernah melihat orang itu di sekolah. Siapa ya? Seperti tidak asing._

Seonho melihat ponsel nya bergetar, ah Sammy si kura kura.

" _Seonho-ya!"_

"Ya wae?!"

" _kenapa tidak mengajaku kerumah mu? Bikin khawatir saja!"_

"ada Jihoon Sunbae disini. Jadi aku belum sempat menghubungi mu."

" _Jihoon Sunbae? Apa yang terjadi?"_

Seonho menceritakan semua yang ia dengar dari Jihoon pada Samuel membuat seseorang yang seonho sebut kura kura itu marah marah seperti ibu kos.

" _aku akan kesana segera. Jangan kemana mana. Kau sudah makan?"_

"Belum. Bawa makanan yang banyak. Ok?"

" _iya tenang saja. Sudah dulu aku mau siap siap."_

"Hm- Sam"

" _yeah?"_

"Jangan lama."

" _iya. Kau tunggu saja."_

Seonho memutuskan sambungan nya, ia menoleh kearah Jihoon yang tengah mengerejapkan matanya.

 _Lihatlah ia sangat imut. Aku harusnya jangan banyak berharap pada Guanlin Sunbae._

"Seonho-ya. Guanlin sudah membalas pesan ku." Seonho mengangguk. "tadi ia menelpon katanya ia akan kesini menjemput mu."

"ah- harusnya dia tidak perlu menjemput ku. Kau sendirian aku takut terjadi apa apa dengan mu."

"ah-gwenchana. Aku sudah biasa sendirian dirumah, lagi pula Samuel sudah janji akan datang menemaniku."

"tapi-

 _Dingdong_

Seonho mengintip dari jendela kamar nya.

"aku rasa itu Guanlin Sunbae. Aku akan bukakan pintu." Seonho berjalan keluar kamar nya di ikuti oleh Jihoon yang mengaitkan jari nya di lengan Seonho.

 _Cklek_

"Jihoon Hyung, Gwenchana?" Guanlin langsung menarik Jihoon kepelukan nya, Jihoon dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Guanlin.

"ung- gwenchana."

"ah- Seonho, terimakasih sudah menjaga Jihoon hyung. Hey dimana tas mu? Ayo kita pulang, mama mengkhawartirkan mu."

Seonho yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya tersenyum kecil. Belum lagi Guanlin yang kini mengelus sayang rambut Jihoon.

 _Ah ingin ku bom saja. Bahkan mama nya Guanlin Sunbae sudah mengenal Jihoon Sunbae._

"tapi kalau kita pulang Seonho sendirian. Kalau terjadi apa apa bagaimana?"

"Gwenchana Sunbae, aku yakin sebentar lagi Samuel datang."

"kau yakin tidak apa?"

"um- aku akan baik baik saja. Sunbae tenang saja yang penting Sunbae istirahat saja tidak perlu memikirkan aku."

 _Astaga pergi sana cepat aku sudah kepanasan melihat kalian. Astaga._

"Ayo hyung. Seonho pasti akan baik baik saja." Tutur Guanlin.

 _Bagus! Pulang sana dasar menyebalkan._

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil tas sebentar" Jihoon melepaskan pelukan Guanlin lalu berjalan masuk untuk mengambil tas nya.

"Seonho kau yakin tidak masalah jika kami pergi?"

"aku akan baik baik saja. Sunbae sendiri yang bilang aku akan baik baik saja, iya kan?"

Guanlin mengangguk, Jihoon kembali dengan tas nya. Tangan kecilnya dengan santai meraih tangan Guanlin dan menggenggam nya.

"aku pulang! Jaga diri mu baik baik, Seonho ya! Terimakasih sudah menjaga ku." Jihoon mengacak rambut Seonho dengan gemas.

"ung, itu bukan masalah. Annyeong." Seonho melambai kearah Jihoon yang juga melambai kearah nya.

"masuklah, jaga diri mu." Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Seonho tersenyum malas melihat Guanlin melangkah menjauh.

"Ne." Seonho beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan masuk kerumah nya.

1

2

3

"Arghh dasar sialan! Kesal sekali jadi nya! Ish!" Seonho mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi instagram dan membuka postingan terakhir Jihoon hari ini. Seonho berjalan kesal kedepan cermin dan menyamakan gaya Jihoon.

"arghh kenapa aku jelek sekali sih?!" Seonho memanyun manyun kan bibirnya. "bagaimana bibir Jihoon Sunbae bisa sebagus itu?"

 _Toktok_

"argh Sammy kura kura kenapa baru datang sih?" Seonho berjalan ke pintu dan membuka pintu rumah nya.

"kenapa baru datang?"

 _Bugh_

" _Yoo Seonho, kenapa kau harus membiarkan Jihoon datang kerumah mu? Padahal aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jihoon sebelum aku berangkat ke Paris, Merepotkan aku saja. Aku memukulmu hanya untuk peringatan saja tapi sepertinya aku memukul mu terlalu keras. Mianhae, Yoo Seonho."_

.

Burger. ✔

Snack. ✔

Cola. ✔

Ayam goreng. ✔

Jajangmyeon.✔

"sudah semua. Tinggal kerumah Seonho." Samuel menyalakan motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju rumah Seonho.

Senyum nya mengembang melihat rumah Seonho namun detik berikutnya senyum nya menghilang. Samuel segera memarkirkan motor nya di depan rumah Seonho.

"Yoo Seonho! Ya! Apa yang terjadi?"

.

Samuel sudah berulangkali menghubungi ibu Seonho tapu tidak ada jawaban. Jelas saja ini sudah tengah malam, mereka pasti sudah terlelap.

 _Dingdong_

Samuel membukakan pintu rumah Seonho. "Hyung, cepat periksa Seonho!" orang yang baru datang itu hanya mengangguk lalu memeriksa keadaan sahabat adik sepupu nya itu.

15 menit berlalu. Samuel segera bangkit dari duduk nya saat Hyung nya keluar dari kamar Seonho. "ia baik baik saja. Hanya saja pukulan di kepalanya lumayan keras jadi membuatnya pingsaan, lagi pula benda yang dipakai pelaku untuk memukul Seonho bukan kayu bahkan besi, mungkin hanya tongkat plastik yang lumayan keras di tambah lagi Seonho sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi ia pingsan. Suruh saja dia makan nanti dia pasti akan sembuh. Kalau 2 jam lagi dia belum bangun, cepat hubungi aku mengerti?"

"ne hyung. Kalau luka di kakinya?"

"ah itu kakinya sepertinya di juga di pukul namun dengan benda yang lebih keras dari benda sebelum nya, jadi mungkin ia akan sulit berjalan untuk 3 hari ini. Bantu dia, ne?"

"ne, terimakasih hyung."

"ne. Aku pulang dulu. Jaga diri mu."

"ne." Samuel segera mengunci pintu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu. "kenapa dia aneh sekali hari ini?"

.

Benar dugaan sepupu Samuel, Setelah bangun Seonho langsung menyantap makanan yang dibawa Samuel, setelahnya Seonho terlihat biasa saja. Hanya cara berjalan nya yang cukup menyedihkan.

"kau sudah baikan?"

"Jajangmyeon nya sangat enak, kau beli dimana?"

Samuel mengendus malas. "Di rumah Guanlin Sunbae."

"Guanlin Sunbae sekarang jualan jajangmyeon?"

"astaga Yoo Seonho menyebalkan sekali sih!"

"hehehe ini enak."

"terserah."

.

Guanlin berjalan terburu buru ke kelas Seonho. "Kenapa kaki mu?" Seonho mendongak melihat Guanlin sudah berdiri di sebelah meja nya.

"dia baik."

"harusnya kau menjaga diri mu dengan benar."

Alis Seonho berkedut mendengar penuturan Guanlin. "oh, memang Sunbae siapa? Kenapa memangnya kalau aku seperti ini?"

"aku tidak suka melihat kau berjalan seperti itu." Guanlin meletakan sekotak makanan di meja Seonho. "Makan lah." Guanlin menginggalkan Seonho yang termenung melihat kotak makan yang di berikan Guanlin.

 _Tolong berhenti aku sudah malas dengan ketidak jelasan mu._

 **TBC**

2nd September 2017

 _ **Aku baleek.. lagi males cuap cuap sih udah ah bye.**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Please wait for next chapter**_

 _ **(Because I wait 10 review for this chap, so leave your mark here and I'll post the next chapter)**_

 _ **I need your appreciation❤**_

 _ **hope you're guys wont pass the next chapter**_

 _ **Thanks and See you!**_

 _Kimssijeonnim_


	3. Chapter 3: unpredictable 2

Jam kosong adalah saat saat paling menyenangkan, apalagi jam kosong di 2 jam pelajaran terakhir. Seonho duduk di tengah tengah lapangan basket sambil menantul kan bolla ke tiang ring basket dan menangkapanya, ia melakukan itu berulang kali sampai telinga nya menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

"Maaf tadi siang aku marah marah tidak jelas padamu." Seonho menoleh melihat Guanlin duduk di sebelah nya. Seonho tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa se-tampan itu._

"udara cukup dingin, kenapa kau kesini sendirian?"

Seonho menaikan alisnya. "memang kalau berdua atau ramai ramai tidak kedinginan?" Guanlin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Seonho.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kenapa kau kesini sendirian?" Seonho melirik Guanlin yang berbicara tanpa menatap nya. "sedang ingin kesini saja, tapi Sammy si kura kura tidak mau kesini."

"wae? Harus nya ia menjaga mu." Seonho mengubah duduk nya menjadi bersila menyamping menghadap Guanlin. "ia bilang ada yang ia selidiki. Entahlah anak itu suka seperti itu. Eum- Jihoon Sunbae, maksudku kenapa Sunbae tidak bersama Jihoon Sunbae?"

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin kesini tiba tiba. Jihoon hyung sedang di kelas mungkin" Seonho mengangguk mengerti. "kau pasti ketakutan." Seonho menatap Guanlin bingung. "ya?"

"hm kau pasti ketakutan. Aku tau itu, maka dari itu aku akan mencari orang yang menguntit Jihoon hyung. Aku tidak mau melihat mu ketakutan seperti Jihoon hyung, apalagi samlai terluka seperti ini" Guanlin mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Seonho.

"Ung-Wae?" Seonho mengerjap bingung. "Seorang pemain basket hanya boleh cedera saat bertanding." Seonho tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Sunbae benar!"

"pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di depan gerbang, kita ke café seberang halte, aku traktir coklat panas dan kentang goreng."

"Assa!"

.

Seonho mengigit bibirnya melihat sekolah mulai sepi. Tadi Guanlin izin mengambil motor tapi sampai sekarang ia belum kembali. Tas Seonho sudah di bawa Guanlin jadi kalau ia pergi duluan ke café ia tidak bisa mengabarkan Guanlin karena poselnya ada di tas.

Akhirnya Seonho melangkah santai ke parkiran, namun sebelum sampai di parkiran ia mendengar pecahan kaca dari lantai 1 gedung kelas 3. Seonho mendekat kearah gedung tersebut dan mendenggar suara teriakan yang sangat familiar.

 _Jihoon Sunbae!_

Seonho berjalan dengan terseok seom mencari ruangan yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Seonho?"

Seonho menoleh mendapatkan Guanlin dengan helm di tangan nya. Seonho mengisaratkan Guanlin untuk tidak bersuara dan mengikuti nya.

Langkah mereka berhenti saat melihat sebuah pintu kelas terbuka.

" _aniya! Lepaskan aku!"_

" _aku kan bilang, aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan mu. Ayolah Jihoonie."_

" _Andwae!"_

Guanlin menggeram marah lalu dengan cepat ia berlari masuk kekelas itu dan menghantam kepala laki laki itu dengan helm nya, Seonho berjalan cepat memungut ponsel Jihoon dan menghubungi polisi.

Guanlin menarik Jihoon kedalam pelukan nya. "Gwenchana?" Jihoon mengangguk dalam pelukan Guanlin. Seonho yang awalnya menatap Guanlin dan Jihoon kini mengalihkan pandangan nya ke pelaku.

 _Astaga. Ini kan kakak sepupu nya Sammy!_

Seonho hanya bisa meneriakan itu di dalam hati karena terlalu takut kalau kedua orang di hadapan nya akan membenci sahabat nya. "Sunbae-nim aku sudah menelepon polisi."

"Terimakasih Seonho-ya. Aku akan membawa Jihoon hyung pulang. Kau bisa tunggu sampai polisi datang?"

Seonho berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk kecil. Guanlin melepas pelukan nya pada Jihoon dan mengambil sebuah tambang yang ada di ruang penyimpanan barang milik club basket yang tak jauh dari sana.

Guanlin dengan cepat mengikat pria itu dan menghampiri Seonho. "kali ini aku benar benar ingin kau menjaga diri dengan baik, mengerti?" Seonho mengangguk pelan. "bagus."

Guanlin menarik Jihoon agar mengikutinya. "Seonho-ya! Ayo pulang saja!" teriak Jihoon sambil sesegukan. "sudahlah hyung." Guanlin coba menenang kan Jihoon. "Ani! Kau buta? Kau tidak bisa lihat kalau Seonho ketakutan? Bagaimana pun Seonho pasti ketakutan juga."

Mendengar penuturan Jihoon, Seonho hanya menunduk, tangan nya meraih tas yang tadi sudah dibawakan oleh Guanlin. Ia menggapai ponsel nya.

"Sammy-"

" _Ya! Kau dimana?! Aku di gerbang sekolah baru saja ingin pulang tapi, Yoo ajhumma bilang kau belum sampai."_

"aku di gedung kelas 3 lantai 1"

" _aku kesana."_

Seonho mengintip sedikit dari jendela, ia melihat bagaimana Guanlin memeluk Jihoon sambil meminta maaf.

 _Tidak mungkin mereka hanya teman. Yakan?_

"Seonho! A-ah annyeonghaseyo Sunbae-nim."

Seonho mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Samuel.

"Gwenchana?" Samuel mencengkram lembut pundak Seonho. "Ani." Seonho menggeleng. "ah-hyung kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Sudah memanggil polisi?" Seonho mengangguk.

"hey anak ayam tersenyum lah. Ah- tunggu sebentar." Samuel menyembulkan kepala dari jendela. "Sunbae-nim kalian bisa pulang. Aku akan menjaga Seonho."

"hyung dengar? Ayo kita pulang." Kali ini Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah Guanlin.

"Cha- mereka sudah pergi. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini."

"tapi Sam, kenapa hyung melakukan ini pada Jihoon hyung?"

"Entah, mungkin besok Jihoon akan bercerita pada mu. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi sampai polisi datang ne?"

"Ung!"

"kenapa kau jadi manis disaat saat seperti ini?" tatapan Seonho berubah menjadi datar. "sekian lama kau berteman dengan ku, kau baru sadar aku itu paling manis sejagad raya?"

"kau? Aniya, Jihoon Sunbae lebih manis." Seonho tersenyum kecut. "terserah kau, kura kura jelek."

.

Seonho mengendus kesal, beberapa murid perempuan biang gossip kini tengah meengelilingi nya sambil bertanya tentang kejadian kemarin. "Setauku, dokter Kim memang menyukai Jihoon Sunbae. Hanya saja mulai dari tahun lalu ia jarang bersama Jihoon Sunbae."

"Wae?" lama lama Seonho tertarik jiga dengan obrolan mereka. "ah- kau kan tau sendiri Seonho-ya. Dari awal Guanlin Sunbae masuk Jihoon hyung serig menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Guanlin Sunbae. Mungkin karena itu dia menerror Jihoon Sunbae."

"ah- ya mungkin saja begitu. Ngomong ngomong, menurut kalian hubungan mereka seperti apa?"

"astaga kau yang dekat dengan mereka saja tidak tau, apalagi kita."

"ah tapi aku pernah melihat Jihoon Sunbae mencium pipi Guanlin Sunbae."

"itu sering terjadi asal kau tau. Mungkin mereka sedang menjalin hubungan."

"ah iya juga, Jihoon Sunbae sering terlihat imut didepan Guanlin Sunbae dan Guanlin Sunbae juga sangat perhatian, aku jadi iri." Kata kata para murid perempuan itu membuat Seonho termenung.

 _Sudah ku duga._

"Seonho-ya! Kau di panggil keruang kepala sekolah."

Seonho dengan santai melewati para murid perembuan yang sedari tadi mengelilingi nya. "mau aku temani?" Seonho menggeleng. "Ani. Sam, belikan aku dimsum 1, bakpao daging 2 dan susu strawberry 2 kotak."

"haish! Ne ne."

.

"Jadi kau juga kena imbas nya karena menolong Park Jihoon saat itu?" Seonho mengangguk.

"tapi dia juga yang memeriksa saya."

"hah- saya tak menyangka dokter Kim akan berbuat senekat itu. Seonho, tapi kau baik baik saja kan? Tidak mengalami stress atau trauma?"

"Animida, saya baik baik saja."

"Bagus, saya sebagai kepala sekolah pasti akan menangani kasus ini. Kau hanya perlu belajar, jangan sampai prestasi mu menurun. Sebulan lagi akan ada olimpiade dari beberapa mata pelajaran. Kau pasti akan saya tunjuk, jadi bersiaplah."

"Ne. Kalau begitu saya permisi keluar." Seonho membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Ia berjalan kekelas dan meminta jajanan yang ia titip pada Samuel dan pergi lagi keluar kelas membuat Samuel mengerenyit bingung. Namun Seonho dengan cepat mengatakan kalau Samuel tidak boleh mengikutinya dan ia akan kembali saat jam istirahat selesai.

Seonho duduk di atap sambil menyantap makan siang nya dengan lahap, lima menit lagi jam istirahat berakhir, Seonho merapihkan bekas makan nya dan bersiap untuk kembali kekelas.

"kau disini?"

Seonho mendapati Guanlin yang baru saja sampai. "ne. Aku akan segera turun, permisi." Seonho berjalan melewati Guanlin.

"Seonho."

"Ne?"

"ada apa dengan mu? Ada yang mengganggu mu?"

"aniya, aku baik baik saja. Aku hanya ingin kekelas."

"kau menghindari ku. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu."

"kemarin kita bicara bersama."

"itu karena aku minta maaf padamu, jadi dari awal kau tidak berusaha menghindar."

"aniya, aku tidak menghindar."

"kau menghindar. Kau tidak lagi makan siang dengan ku." Guanlin berenti sejenak. "kau juga selalu menghindari tatapanku saat latihan basket."

"apa itu mengganggu Sunbae?"

"Ya, sangat. Aku tidak suka diacuhkan oleh mu."

"Wae?"

Guanlin terlihat berpikir karena pertanyaan Seonho kali ini. "entahlah."

"Baik, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti." Seonho berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Guanlin.

 _Hah siapa yang salah sebenarnya? Apa harusnya aku tetap biasa saja dan dekat dengan mereka? Itu terlalu sulit astaga._

.

Seonho dan Samuel tengah asik bermain gunting kertas batu.

 _Plak_

"Ya! Kau selalu memukulku dengan tenaga ekstra. Dasar anak ayam kurang ngajar. Lihat wajahku yaang tampan mulai memerah karena tangan mu."

"iyek! Tampan pantat mu, hey kau saja masih di tolak oleh Daehwi Sunbae kenapa sok tampan begitu?"

"dasar anak ayam tidak sopan."

"Wae wae?"

"asal kau tau ya aku akan jalan dengan Daehwi Sunbae hari ini, awas kau kalau sampai aku diterima oleh nya kau tidak akan aku belikan bakpao daging lagi."

"Andwae! Hehehe aku kan hanya bercanda Sammy, tetap belikan aku bakpao daging juseyo."

 _Kringggg kringgg_

"ah aku pulang sendiri lagi." Seonho menghela nafas pelan. "kita tetap bisa berjalan ke gerbang bersama." Seonho mengangguk cepat. "aku akan mengambil beberapa barang di loker ku. Sepertinya aku akan minta jemput eomma. Aku ingin mencari tempat les."

Seonho membuka lokernya dan mematung. "kau kan sudah pintar, buat apa les les segala?"

,

,

,

"Seonho? Kau dengar aku?"

"Sammy, kau tau siapa yang membuka loker ku kemarin atau tadi siang?"

"aniya, wae?"

Seonho mengeluarkan setangkai mawar putih dari loker nya. "Wah!" teriak Samuel membuat murid lain menatap Saamuel heran. "mian mian." Samuel mendekat kearah Seonho. "ada surat nya juga?"

 _Sorry_

"Cuma itu? Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

"aniya."

 _Siapa yang meletakaan bunga di sini?_

.

"Wah Seonho! Kau dapat bunga! Wah kau punya pengaggum rahasia sekarang."

Seonho hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan pada kaki Seonho. "kalau aku tidak les aku pasti akan mengantar mu pulang. Aku tidak tega melihat mu berjalan terseok seok sendirian, apa masih sakit?"

"ung sedikit."

"tenang saja hyung, aku akan mengantar nya. Kami duluan. Annyeong."

"ah arraseo arraseo. Hati hati!"

Guanlin menarik tangan Seonho pagar mengikutinya ke halte bus. "jangan berharap bisa menghindariku kali ini." Seonho hanya diam medengar penuturan Guanlin.

Belum sampai lima menit bus sudah sampai, Guanlin segera menarik Seonho agar tidak ketinggalan bus. Seonho ia biarkan duduk di bagian dalam sedangkan ia di sebelah Seonho. Seonho tidak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"kita makan ramyeon di minimarket depan halte dekat rumah mu."

"ah- aku dan eomma-"

"aku tau eomma mu sedang ke kantor polisi mengurus kasus itu." Seonho mengigit bibir bawah nya.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa tau?_

"ingat, jangan harap bisa menghindari ku kali ini."

"motor Sunbae kemana?" Guanlin tersenyum. "aku sengaja tidak bawa, wae?" Seonho menggeleng. "panggil aku hyung, apa sebegitu susahnya?"

Seonho tidak menjawab hanya menundukan kepalanya. "kalau begitu sore ini saja. Bagaimana?" Seonho mengangguk.

Guanlin mengacak rambut Seonho. "Kiyowo."

 _Ah sialan apa katanya?! Ah sialan sialan sialan!_

 **TBC**

3rd septmeber 2017

 _ **Ah gua yang baper :') mereka terlalu manis untuk dibayangkan❤**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Please wait for next chapter**_

 _ **(Because I wait 15 review for this chap, so leave your mark here and I'll post the next chapter)**_

 _ **I need your appreciation❤**_

 _ **hope you're guys wont pass the next chapter**_

 _ **Thanks and See you!**_

 _Kimssijeonnim_


	4. Chapter 4: Date?

Seonho memainkan jari nya, jantung nya bekerja secara abnormal. Pandangan nya ia lemparkan keluar. Otak nya terus bekerja memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

 _Kenapa Guanlin Sunbae ada disini?_

 _Kenapa Guanlin menemani ku pulang?_

 _Kenapa Guanlin selalu mendekat saat ku berusaha menjauh?_

 _Kenapa?_

Seonho berdecak pelan mengundang perhatian orang yang duduk di sebelah nya. Guanlin menatap Seonho heran, sekarang Guanlin berpikir kalau Seonho mulai risih karena keberadaan nya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin Seonho kembali seperti biasa nya. Ia tidak suka di acuhkan seperti ini, apalagi oleh Seonho.

"Sunbae."

Guanlin hampir saja menolehkan kepala nya sebelum ia ingat tentang perjanjian kecil nya dengan Seonho tentang panggilan 'Hyung' untuk nya sore ini. Akhir nya ia memilih berpura pura melihat jam tangan nya.

"Sunbae."

Kali ini Seonho memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Guanlin. Guanlin menoleh namun jawaban nya membuat Seonho berpikir keras.

"Siapa yang kau panggil? Sunbae siapa?"

Namun melihat senyum mengejek Guanlin sepertinya mengingatkan Seonho pada sesuatu.

"Ah- Hyung."

Seonho tak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya saat mengucapkan kata kata itu. Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat lagi, ia merasakan darah nya mengalir sangat cepat. Ia baru sadar ia sedekat ini dengan Guanlin dan itu cukup membuat jiwa anak ayam Seonho uring uringan.

"Seonho, kau tidak mau turun?"

Tanpa Seonho sadari Guanlin tengah berdiri bersiap untuk turun dari bus, Seonho segera bangkit dari duduk nya dan mengikuti Guanlin yang berjalan turun dari bus.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah minimarket, Seonho yang pertama masuk saat sampai depan pintu mininarket dan memilih ramyeon.

"pilihkan aku satu."

Guanlin berbisik tepat di telinga Seonho membuat bulu kuduk yang lebih muda berdiri.

 _Sialan! Aku bisa mati perlahan kalau seperti ini terus._

Seonho mengambil 2 cup ramyeon dan menyeduh nya. Namun tiba tiba sepasang tangan mengambil 2 cup ramyeon dan membawa nya.

"aku sudah bayar, ayo makan di luar"

Seonho duduk di depan Guanlin yang tengah memakan beberapa camilan. Guanlin mendorong satu cup coklat hangat kearah Seonho.

"terimakasih."

Seonho meminum coklat hangat nya lalu mulai menikmati ramyeon nya, begitu juga Guanlin.

"bunga dari siapa?"

Seonho mendongakan kepala nya, menatap Guanlin bingung.

"bunga yang ada di tas mu, dari siapa?"

"oh- ini. Aku tidak tau, tadi ada di dalam loker."

Guanlin hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan acara makan nya.

"kau suka?"

Tanya Guanlin tanpa menatap Seonho. Seonho mengangguk kecil.

"Hm, aku belum pernah dapat bunga sebelum nya jadi ya. Aku suka."

"ah- bagus."

.

Seonho membaringkan tubuhnya. Tiba tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

 _Kalau kau ingin cerita sesuatu dan malu bercerita pada Samuel, kau bisa cerita pada ku._

Seonho menggapai ponsel nya. "kencan Samuel sudah selesai belum ya?" Seonho mencari kontak Samuel lalu menghubungi sahabat nya.

" _Hallo."_

"Masih kencan?"

" _ini baru sampai rumah. Wae?"_

"Aniya."

 _Tut_

Seonho tertawa kecil, ia yakin sekarang Samuel sedang marah marah. Seonho segera menghubungi Daehwi sebelum Samuel menghubungi nya sambil marah marah yang akan berakhir dengan lelucon bodoh yang dilemparkan Samuel.

" _Hallo."_

"Hallo, Sunbae. Ini aku, Seonho."

" _Ah- kau mau cerita sesuatu?"_

"hm. Jadi tadi- ck entahlah Sunbae, aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap nya."

" _Cerita yang jelas jangan membuat aku penasaran."_

"dia terus terusan dingin padaku, tapi di lain sisi ia terus mendekati ku. Bagaimana ini, aku tidak mengerti."

" _bukan nya dia memang dingin. Sebenarnya yang harus kita ketahui adalah hubungan nya dengan Jihoon Sunbae. Karena dia kan memang tidak dingin hanya pada Jihoon Sunbae."_

"Ah molla!"

" _kau harus positif thinking Seonho-ya"_

"Arraseo Sunbae. Oh iya, bagaimana kencan mu dengan Sammy si kura kura?"

" _Yak! Apasih?! Tidaak ada kencan kencanan!"_

"ah? Jinja?! Padahal aku lihat kalian pulang bersama tadi. Oh iya! Aku juga lihat Sunbae membawa pangsit tadi. Wah pasti kalian habis makan malam romantis ahahaha."

" _Yak! Wae wae?! Kau saja tidak sadar kalau kau baru saja kencan dengan Guanlin."_

"Kencan apanya?!"

" _itu nama nya kencan bodoh! Dasar tidak peka!"_

"apasih?! Aku tidak mengerti."

" _ish dasar ayam dan kura kura sama mengesalkan nya."_

 _Tut.._

Seonho melempar asal ponsel nya keatas kasur, ia berpikir masa iya Guanlin mengajak nya kencan? Memang yang seperti tadi bisa di sebut kencan?

"cih dasar menyebalkan."

.

Seonho menunjukan cengiran manis nya sembari berjalan di koridor kelas nya. Hari ini ia akan masuk kelas musik jadi ia merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya, namun memang agak sepi karena Samuel lebih memilih ikut kelas Dance.

Seonho membenarkan kacamata nya sebelum masuk ke ruangan musik. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menggunakan kacamata kecuali saat sedang membaca atau belajar, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk memasukan kaca matanya kedalam tas. Lagi pula Daehwi selalu bilang ia lebih manis saat menggunakan kacamata.

Seonho membuka pintu sampai mata nya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat dada nya sesak. Disana, Guanlin bermain piano dengan kepalanya yang ia senderkan ke perut Jihoon dan Jihoon yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Guanlin sembbari mengelus rambut Guanlin.

"Seonho, kenapa tidak masuk?"

Daehwi dengan segala kehebohan nya mengageti Seonho, Jihoon dan Guanlin. "tadi aku ingin masuk tapi aku rasa aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Dah, Sunbae." Seonho meninggalkan Daehwi yang pada saat itu masih menjatuhkan rahang nya.

"Ya! Yoo Seonho! Tunggu!"

Seonho tidak menghoraukan panggilan Daehwi, ia tetap melangkah menuju perpustakaan dan meengabari guru musik nya kalau saat ini ia akan belajar untuk olimpiade bulan depan.

Seonho sudah duduk di salah satu bangku sembari mengisi beberapa soal tentang matematika hingga jam pelajaran selesai, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas nya untuk memakan bekal nya. Ia menghela nafas malas saat melihat teman teman nya berganti pakaian olahraga.

Ia baru ingat hari ini adalah hari dimana kelas nya mendapat hukuman karena minggu lalu mereka kompak untuk bolos kelas olahraga. Seonho yang melaporkan pada gurunya justru di beri tatapan sinis oleh teman teman nya setiap mereka mendengar kata kata kelas olahraga.

Seonho hanya menatap kosong kelas yang mulai sepi sampai Samuel menepuk pundak nya. "cucilah wajahmu dulu. Terlalu lama belajar membuat wajah mu tambah jelek. Sekalian luruskan wajah mu yang tertekuk itu, padahal kemarin habis kencan." Seonho menginjak kaki Samuel lalu berlalu dengan santai memasuki kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kelas nya.

"anak ayam sialan."

Selesai dengan acara cuci muka nya Seonho kembali kekelas. Mata nya tertuju pada sebuah botol bening berisi red lemon dengan selembar sticky note yang menempel di botol itu yang berada di meja nya. Seonho menggapai sticky note itu.

 _Is that the reason why?_

Kening Seonho mengerenyit. Sebenarnya siapa yang mencoba mengusilinya? Tidak mungkin Samuel. Lalu siapa lagi yang tau minuman kesukaan nya?

.

Seonho menunjukan cengiran nya di sepanjang perjalanan nya kearah pagar, terlalu menyenangkan karena ia baru saja menggoda Daehwi dan Samuel yang akan pulang bersama. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok manis yang terlihat lemas dengan cepat ia menghampiri sosok itu.

"Jihoon Sunbae? Ada apa?"

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Seonho nanar. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Seonho. Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Wae? Bukan nya masalah mu sudah selesai."

Jihoon kembali menggeleng kuat. "aku lelah di paksa belajar oleh appa. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku tidak bisa."

"kau bisa menginap dirumah ku. Malam ini eomma membantu tetangga ku memasak untuk arisan- ya sunbae tau kan? Jadi malam ini aku hanya berdua dengan Seungho."

"apa boleh?" Seonho mengangguk lalu menarik Jihoon agar segera pulang bersama nya, tanpa Seonho sadari seseorang tengah menatap nya dari jauh dan tersenyum.

 _Kalau memang itu alasan nya, kenapa kau tetap bersikap seperti itu? Atau hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu?_

.

Seonho berbaring memunggungi Jihoon yang masih tersambung dengan Guanlin lewat telepon. Lama lama kesal juga mendengar nya, akhirnya Seonho izin mencari angin keluar. Ia hanya memakai celana tidur tipisnya, kaos dan mantel yang tidal cukup tebal.

Saat ia keluar kamar ia mendengar suara Jihoon yang menyebut nama nya dalam percakapan nya dengan Guanlin.

" _Seonho keluar. Mungkin ke minimarket, aku juga kurang tau."_

Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Seonho meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan ke minimarket sesamppai nya disana ia hanya meneguk air mineral dan membeli beberapa bungkus makanan ringan kesukaan nya untuk di makan di luar.

"Disini terlalu dingin. Harusnya kau dirumah saja."

Seonho menoleh, matanya menangkap Guanlin yang tengah berdiri tegap menatap nya. Tangan Guanlin terulur menyentuh pipi Seonho.

"aku tidak tau kalau kau akan sehangat ini."

Sadar dengan lamunan nya, Seonho memalingkan wajah nya berusaha menghindari wajah nya dari tangan Guanlin.

Tangan Guanlin beralih mengacak rambut Seonho. "ayo aku antar pulang." Guanlin menarik tangan Seonho agar mengikuti langkah nya. "Sunbae pasti ingin menjemput Jihoon Sunbae, kan?" tanya Seonho pelan.

Guanlin tersenyum kecil. "aniya. Aku ingin mengantar mu pulang."

Seonho menghela nafas pelan, ia berhenti dan berbalik membuat kening nya bertubrukan dagu Guanlin. Seonho menundukan kepalanya hendak membuka mulut nya.

 _Aku harus menyatakan sekarang. Walaupun Guanlin Sunbae akn menjauh dari ku, aku tidak perduli. Itu lebih baik dari pada terus terusan terbayang oleh sikap manis nya._

"Sunbae."

Tangan Guanlin mencengkram lembut pundak Seonho. Membuat Seonho mendongak dan tatapan nya langsung terkunci dengan tatapan Guanlin

"tolong jangan suruh aku pergi, setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Seonho berhenti bernafas sebelumnya namun sekarang ia memiringkan wajah nya dan menatap Guanlin penuh tanya.

"eung?"

"Bukan nya kau mau menyuruh ku pergi?"

"aniya. Kenapa Sunbae berpikir seperti itu?"

Guanlin menggaruk tengkuk nya lalu merangkul Seonho yang arah tubuh nya masih berlawanan dengan nya.

"Ayo pulang."

.

Seonho berdiri di jembatan taman sembari melihat air yang mengalir tenang di bawah jembatan itu. Namun tiba tiba ia terperangkap oleh sepasang tangan, dengan cepat Seonho membalikan tubuh nya. Seonho terlonjak melihat Guanlin berada di depan nya.

 _Ini terlalu dekat astaga._

Guanlin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Seonho dan memeluk namja yang lebih mungil dari nya itu.

"Seonho, kau tidak ingin bangun? Ini sudah terlalu siang."

"eung?"

"bangunlah."

"Seonho."

" _Seonho-ya."_

" _Seonho kau bisa terlambat."_

"Seonho?"

Seonho bangun terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Jihoon menatap Seonho yang tiba tiba duduk. "Wajah mu memerah, kau sakit?"

"eung? Aniya. Aku mandi dulu Sunbae!" Seonho berlari meninggalkan Jihoon yang tengah terkikik geli, Jihoon segera memutuskan sambungan nya.

 _Mianhae Seonho-ya._

 **TBC**

10th septmeber 2017

 _ **Thanks for review.. maaf belum bisa bales pertanyaan kalian.. pasti terjawab kok tapi seiring chapter berganti(?)❤ oh iyaaa soal review yang beberapa hari yang lalu aku minta maaf mungkin ada yang geli(?) Atau gimana gitu kan.. jadi cerita nya adalah setelah dapet kritikan yang aku cerita di pm itu aku minta temen aku review nah 2 temen aku dengan nick 'Monstray' dan 'Baueek' kalogasalah itu review kan makanya kemarin padahal udah 10 tapi belum aku update karena itu dari temen aku. Nah jadi tadi itu aku iseng minta salah satu temen aku review tapi aku kasih hp aku soalnya dia ga ada kuota**_ __ _ **nah aku ga kepikiran samsek tentang akun aku, karena kan biasa nya aku review ff lain kan santai aja.. nah aku dengan bodoh nya ngasih hp aku ke temen buat review dan ya begitu lah jadi nya.. maaf ya gengs**_ __

 _ **Maaf telat gengss aku lagi ada acara jadi pulang malem terus langsung tepar**_ __

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Please wait for next chapter**_

 _ **I need your appreciation❤**_

 _ **hope you're guys wont pass the next chapter**_

 _ **Thanks and See you next week!**_

 _Kimssijeonnim_


	5. Chapter 5: sleepover

Seonho berdecak kesal diiringi tawa Jihoon. Seonho duduk di meja makan begitupun dengan Jihoon yang ikut duduk masih dengan tawa nya yang menggelegar. Seonho masih mengerucutkan bibir nya sambil sesekali mengunyah sereal dengan susu yang ada di depan nya.

"Sunbae! Ish! Aku benar benar kesal! Aku akan latihan jam 10 naanti tapi kau menyuruhku berangkat pukul 7? Memang ada apa sih?"

"Seonho, dengar. Mungkin saja kau mendapatkan berkah pagi ini! Percayalah, kau pasti akan suka."

Seonho hanya mengangguk malas lalu dengan cepat melahap serealnya sampai tak tersisa. Setelah habis Seonho pamit pada Seungho dan Jihoon lalu ia menghampiri anjing kesayangan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, meembiarkan anjing kesayangan nya menjilat-jilat bibirnya. Jihoon yang tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan kali ini, ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya lalu merekam kejadian yang terjadi kurang dari 1 menit itu.

"aku pergi dulu! Annyeong!"

.

Guanlin tengah duduk di tengah tengah lapangan basket, hari ini ia datang sangat pagi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dia lakukan. Guanlin mulai merasakan bosan saat ia sudah berhasil memasukan bola basket kedalam ring untuk yang ke 20 kali nya.

Detik berikut nya ponsel nya bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Jihoon. Ia membuka pesan itu lalu melihat isi file yang dikirim padanya. Detik berikut nya Guanlin menahan nafas lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya, sesekali ia juga mengtukan ponselnya pada kening nya sendiri sambil berulang kali bergumam 'astaga.' Saat ini ingin rasanya Guanlin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok.

 _Kriett_

Guanlin menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber bunyi. Disana ada Seonho tengah menatapnya polos.

"Sunbae, kenapa sudah datang?"

"Ada urusan kecil."

Seonho hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menganbil tempat untuk duduk, lumayan jauh dari Guanlin. Ia masih mengingat jelas mimpi dan suara Guanlin yang setelahnya menjadi suara Jihoon saat ia membuka matanya.

Sedangkan Guanlin tengah mengontrol nafas dan debaran jantung nya. Jihoon hyung _-nya_ memang sialan. Rasanya ia mau memeluk erat erat orang yaang terpampang jelas di folder itu, tapi iaa mencoba menahan nya karena ia tidak mau membuat orang itu risih.

Pandangan Guanlin teralihkan saat Seonho berdiri dan mulai memainkan bola basket nya. Guanlin menatap punggung sempit Seonhi lalu menghela nafas kecil. Ia mendekati dan memutar tubuh hobae nya. Guanlin menangkup pipi Seonho.

"kau mau sarapan lagi?"

Guanlin berujar dengan nada dingin, Seonho berkedip dua kali lalu mangangguk.

.

Seonho mengayunkan kaki nya sambil memakan sandwich dengan lahap, sesekali matanya melirik Guanlin yang tengah menerima panggilan dari pelatih nya. Setelah selesai Guanlin segera mengambil duduk di sebelah Seonho.

"mereka akan datang lebih siang."

"wae? Pelatih ada urusan lagi?"

Guanlin hanya mengangguk, tak lama sesuatu lewat di pikiran nya. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Seonho. "Jihoon hyung bilang kau dapat red lemon. Dari siapa?"

"sepertinya orang yang sama dengan yang meemberiku bunga. Entahlah, aku hanya tidak yakin ada oang yang menyukai ku selain orang yang memberi aku bunga."

"kau tidak penasaran siapa yang memberi mu bunga dan red lemon itu?"

"hm- penasaran sebenar nya. Tapi orang itu tidak memberi petunjuk sedikit pun. Aku jadi bingung harus mencari dari mana."

" _Seonho!"_

Seonho menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana ada Daehwi dan teman teman satu ekskul nya. Seonho dengan cepat bangun lalu mendekat pada jaring pembatas lapangan basket.

"Sunbae! Belikan aku pizza besok! Besok Sammy mau menginap, kau juga menginaplah!"

" _oke!"_

Seonho melambai kearah Daehwi setelah nya, Daehwi tersenyum menggoda Seonho membuat Seonho terkikik geli melihat tingkah aneh Sunbae nya itu. Namun detik kemudian Seonho membeku merasakan hembusan nafas di leher nya.

"Seonho-ya."

"N-ne?"

"kenapa Samuel besok menginap dirumah mu?" tangan Guanlin merangkap tubuh Seonho yang masih menempel dengan jaring pembatas.

"besok eomma dan appa ada acara sampai harus menginap di hotel segala." Guanlin melepaskan Seonho lalu berdehem.

"aku boleh ikut menginap?"

"ha?"

.

Seonho menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal. Ia berdiri di depan meja makan sambil menatap meja makan yang kosong.

 _Bagaimana cara aku mengusir mereka astaga?_

Seonho mengintip dari dapur melihat Guanlin dan Samuel yang masih asik bermain game online, Jihoon dan Daehwi yang sedang asik melihat lihat jam baru di online shop.

Sedangkan Seonho tengah memikir kan bagaimana ia bisa mengusir orang orang itu dari rumah nya, percuma ada mereka Seonho tetap merasa bosan karena aktivitas yang sangat tidak asik itu.

Akhirnya Seonho menemukan ide bagus, ia beranjak ke kamar adik nya dengan tumpukan buku lalu duduk dengan santai disebelah adik nya yang tengah mengerjakan tugas prakarya nya.

"teman hyung pulang?"

"aniya. Aku mau menemani mu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"aku senang hyung disini."

Seonho tersenyum senang, senang sekali rasanya mempunyai adik yang baik dan sopan. Seonho segera menggunakan kacamata nya lalu mullai membaca buku nya.

Halaman perhalaman mulai berganti, malam pun makin larut. Seonho menutup bukunya lalu menoleh melihat Daehwi dan Seungho yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengambil minum di dapur.

Samuel tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memakan biskuit coklat dan minum susu hangat. Seonho tergelak melihatnya.

"ugugugu bayi kecil bersiap untuk tidur?"

"sialan."

"Daehwi Sunbae harus melihat ini ckckck"

"Diam anak ayam!"

Seonho tersenyum mengejek lalu melanjutkan aktifitas minun nya yang sempat tertunda, Samuel bangkit dari duduk nya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Seonho.

"anak ayam! Tidur lah! Ini sudah larut."

Setelah nya pintu kamar Seonho tertutup. _Dasar tidak sopan_ -cibir Seonho. Tanpa ia sadari ada tatapan tidak suka dari seseorang yang mengintip dari balik dinding.

.

Seonho berjalan ke ruang tamu mencari penampakan dua orang yang sebenarnya harus ia hindari itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. "apa mungkin mereka pulang?"

Seonho berjalan ke belakang rumah nya, _ah disitu rupanya-_ Seonho bersandar ke balik dinding melihat Guanlin dan Jihoon tengah bercakap, entah apa yang menjadi topik. Seonho benar benar tidak dappat menebaknya.

Lima menit Seonho bertahan di posisi nya, ia beranjak menghampiri anjing nya dan mengambil susu dan biskuit coklat yag tadi di makan oleh Samuel. Anjing kesayangan nya menatap nya sendu membuat Seonho menghela nafas pelan.

"aku baik baik saja."

Seonho duduk santai di sofa sembari memangku anjing nya, dengan mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengunyah biskuit coklat nya. Matanya dimanjakan oleh film komedi membuat nya melupakan penampakan yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tak lama ia mulai merasakan mata nya memberat, ia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada anjing nya dan terlelap di sofa.

.

Seonho mengerejapkan matanya mendengar suara ribut di luar kanar nya. Tunggu- kamar? Ia bangun terduduk melihat sekeliling kamar nya. Ah- apa dia mengingau? Atau ia tidur berjalan?

Seonho menggedikan bahu nya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar nya menuju meja makan.

"Wahh!"

Mata nya berbinar melihat beberapa bungkus sandwich dan sepanci besar ramyeon diatas meja makan. Senyum Seonho melebar melihat nya.

"maaf kami merepotkan mu semalam, jadi kami membelikan mu sandwich dan membuat ramyeon untuk sarapan hari ini." Tutur Daehwi sembari tersenyum manis.

"double beef and extra cheese spesial untuk Seonho." Lanjut Jihoon.

Seonho terkekeh senang lalu bergabung dengan teman teman dan adik nya di meja makan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan nya teman teman nya pamit pulang, dimulai dari Jihoon yang sudah di jemput oleh supir nya, Daehwi dan Samuel yang pulang bersama dan Guanlin yang masih menggunakan sepatu nya di depan rumah Seonho.

Guanlin bangkit dari posisi duduk nya, ia tersenyum kearah Seungho yang tengah melambai kearah nya lalu ia lemparkan senyum nya kearah Seonho.

"lain kali jangan tidur di sofa lagi. Kau lumayan berat."

Seonho mengerejap bingung. Guanlin mengacak rambutnya lalu meninggalkan Seonho yang masih tertegun.

"sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Teriak Guanlin yang hanya dibalas anggukan kaku oleh Seonho.

.

Seonho memperhatikan kotak bekal yang ada di meja nya. Ia semakin penasaran dengan oraang yang mengiriminya barang, tidak mungkin orang itu hanya usil. Kalau memang usil ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa banyak uang yang di keluarkan hanya untuk mengusili orang.

Tap kalau penggemar rahasia, masa iya Seonho punya penggemar rahasia? Seonho bukan murid tenar, dia hanya murid biasa yang punya teman cukup banyak di angkatan nya dan beberapa orang di angkatan atas.

Bahkan orang paling tenar di sekolah nya tidak punya penggemar rahasia. Tentu saja kebaanyakan murid yang menyukai orang paling tenar di sekolah itu dengan rendah nya mengaku suka- kalau menurut Seonho itu sih rendah.

Jadi sebenarnya siapa orang ini?

"Sammy, menurutmu kita bisa melihat sidik jari orang itu di barang barang ini tidak?" bisik Seonho

"bisa. Memang barang apa saja yang masih kau simpan?"

"botol yang kalian lihat kemarin dan ini. Tapi bukan nya itu akan mahal?"

"hm- entahlah, mungkin tidak akan semahal itu. Aku bisa minta tolong appa. Kalau kau mau."

"kita tunggu barang ke 3. Lagi pula ada sidik jari si sunbae sunbae yang sangat ingin tau itu kan."

"benar juga."

"tapi tidak usah lah, biar aku yang mencari tau sendiri saja."

.

"kau sudah lihat kotak bekal dari penggemar rahasia Seonho?"

Guanlin menoleh lalu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Daehwi.

"menurut ku Seonho tidak terlalu menunujukan sesuatu yang ia suka pada orang lain. Bagaimana orang itu tau?"

"ya, nama nya juga penggemar rahasia. Ia pasti akan mencari informasi."

Mendengar jawaban acuh dari Guanlin, Daehwi hanya mengangguk setuju.

"ah- Guanlin. Ayo menonton Seonho dan Jihoon bermain musik. Mereka pasti akan mulai latihan sebentar lagi."

Tanpa pikir panjang Guanlin segera bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Daehwi. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sampai Guanlin memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah Daehwi duga.

"kau berkencan dengan Samuel, kan?"

"eh?"

.

Seonho menarikan jari nya diatas tuts piano, mata nya terpejam menghayati tiap dentingan piano yang memanjakan telinganya sendiri.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah Seonho menghabiskan satu lagu membuat mata Seonho perlahan terbuka dan mencari sumber suara, disana ada Jihoon, Daehwi dan Guanlin yang tersenyum kearah nya.

Namun ia tidak membalas senyuman ketiga Sunbae nya tersebut, ia malah sibuk mencari sebuah objek yang harusnya ada di sekitar nya.

"Jihoon hyung, kau lihat ponselku?"

"ponsel? Bukan nya tadi ada di saku baju mu?"

Jihoon bangkit menghampiri Seonho. Membantu namja itu mencari ponsel, begitu juga dengan Daehwi sedangkan Guanlin mencoba menghilangkan rasa panik Seonho.

"aku yakin tidak ada yang masuk kesini selain kami."

"coba kau telpon, mungkin terjatuh atau lupa dan meninggalkan nya di tas atau loker mu."

"aniya aku yakin aku bawa kesini."

"aniya! Saat kau kesini kau tidak bawa ponsel. Coba ingat ingat lagi."

 _Brak_

"Seonho kenapa kau menginggalkan ponselmu di ruangan basket?" gerutu teman satu tim nya yang baru saja menggebrak pintu ruang musik

"ha? Aku tidak keruangan basket hari ini."

 **TBC**

 _24_ _th_ _september 2017_

 _ **Maaf telat untuk yang kedua kali nya guys! AQ lagi galau bikez svt konser dan aku ga nonton gara gara ga ada temen dan udah kelas 12 tapi ternyata temen aku ada yang nonton guys tapi dia ga bilang aku kan aku patah hati guys jadi seminggu ini aku ngegalau mulu guys jadi kalo update nya kurang memuasakan miyane**_ __

 _ **Kritik saran? Review/Pm**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Please wait for next chapter**_

 _ **I need your appreciation❤**_

 _ **hope you're guys wont pass the next chapter**_

 _ **Thanks and See you next week!**_


End file.
